


Human Bulges

by karkatstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sex, giant floating dicks, hot yaois, p0rn, what should i even fucking tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatstrider/pseuds/karkatstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Bulges

He was finally doing it. After years, Karkat Vantas was finally getting the D. Dave's D to be specific. They were just- like- making out... then it happened. 

Dave pushed Karkat onto the bed, tearing both of their clothes off. Then.... the he took his boxers off. 

Everything went black.

~~~~~

Karkat stared at the gigantic, floating, human dick. He stared in awe as it glowed ever-so-slightly. Bright red tears formed in his eyes. He was unable to move.

"Do you hear me, child?" the cock asked. 

Karkat nodded, unable to form any words. 

He was floating now. With the ween.

"Are you ready for sex? With Dave Strider?" it continued, the glow getting brighter. 

"Y-yes!" Karkat replied. 

"Wonderful. I will return you to him; you two will engage in the best fucking sex you'll ever have." 

Karkat began to fade away, returning to Dave.

"Good luck, Karkat." was the last thing he heard before he was returned to the cool kid's bedroom. 

~~~~~

"Yo, Karkat. You've been standing there wide-eyed and droolin' for the last five minutes, man. I know. My dick is overwhelming. You don't have to stare, though." Dave said.

Karkat regained himself, replying to Dave. "Holy shit. What the fuck just happened?" 

Dave stared at him, a smirk forming on his face. "What the hell are you talking about." 

"The- the giant floating human bulge! It was glowing! It- it talked to me!" 

"What."

"Urgh, nevermind. Get your disgusting dick over here, you shit."

Then the two of them had the greatest sex ever to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> youre welcome


End file.
